Thank you love
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Pedir perdón no es tan fácil como se piensa.


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Pedir perdón no es tan fácil como se piensa.

**Thank you, love**

Todo nació de la admiración. El trago amargo de la adolescencia temprana. De infantiles primeros años creí sentir aquellos sentimientos que los guerreros con afán buscan.

Eso es respetable.

Pero no lo es el hecho de que gracias a mi inmadura cáscara e interior… te haya hecho sufrir. Perdóname te lo digo. En silencio te he pedido disculpas mil y dos veces… pero en mí boca nunca se forma.

Eres como una mancha que nunca se fue. Siempre presente en mi vida. Realmente una molestia. No combinabas en mi color y creo que me hacía parecer ridícula. Tu risa y tus piruetas de payaso querían toda la atención.

Mis suspiros iban por otros lados. Ese chico de negro mirar. De piel blanca perla, pero frio como la nevada más fuerte.

Y yo sonreía por él, pocas veces con él. Yo lo amaba… ¿verdad? Tú estabas de acuerdo, porque mientras los dos fuéramos felices, tú… de esa manera tan peculiar tuya… eras feliz. Me dabas mucha lástima.

El ambiente era todo dulce… pues un niño logra ese efecto. No importaban las guerras y los odios. El punto era superarse a pesar de todo. Llegar a ser mejor por ti. Tú como el único enemigo a derrotar. Sin embargo esos días, como la más bella de las floreces, tiende a marchitarse. Mi amor zarpó dejando como vestigio esas feas lágrimas que caían de mi pequeña nariz. Y ese duro banco blanco como un príncipe sosteniendo mi cuerpo.

Desfallecí. ¿Lo entendiste verdad? Porque sin cuestionarlo, saliste a mi rescate. Pero por primera vez sentí tu soledad. Oh Dios… tu tristeza te hacía temblar. Y tan fría como las gotas del mar. Una ojeada azul que se posa en el mirar. Un gusto ajeno a la razón. Diste la aprobación con tu dedo pulgar jurándome la promesa de nuestras vidas. Fue un acto tácito de acuerdo mutuo. Como el más serio de los contratos. Ese día decidiste ocultar tu amor para que el mío pudiera crecer. Y sin embargo yo deje que eso pasará. Porque mi amor era más importante que tú… que asquerosa persona soy.

Y la vida nos alcanzó con su látigo mortal. Los años pasaron como las hojas cayendo en cada estación. Los corazones fueron madurando como manzanas. El tuyo y el mío rojos y dulces… el de Sasuke verde y amargo. Entonces comprendí que los sentimientos padecen transiciones y no son definitivos. Qué las circunstancias aplanan la razón y la compacta en lógica. Y eso consigo trae lucidez y la certeza profunda de que el amor es mórfico.

Una balanza se creó en mi interior.

Pequeño y travieso. Nada serio y muy amable.

Alto y osco. Muy serio y nada amable.

Él era todo lo que soñé. Tan fuerte y rudo a la vez. Un poco más alto que yo y nada que pudiera objetar. Un pasado que hace del chico malo todo lo que puedes anhelar.

El viento voló de nuevo y con ello las memorias se esparcieron… avisando la culminación del libro.

Tú eres lo que nunca deseé. Al corazón no se le puede mentir. Tan débil y tierno a la vez. Un poco más alto que yo y todo para criticar. Un pasado que hace del chico bueno todo lo que puedes esperar.

Dos caras de un amor de diferente calibre… Dime si por fin te decidirás. Injusto corazón, dime por favor la solución.

El viento sopla con fuerza y con sus silbido, mi cabello se alza. Cansado, marchito y horquillado.

A esta edad, ya nada queda. Sólo recordar y evaluar nuestro desempeño. Mis objetivos y mis metas no cumplidas. Ustedes dos son eso. Mis fines no satisfechos.

Gracias a ambos. Diferentes amores de mi vida.

La parca con sus delgadas manos arrancó la vida de Sasuke. Mientras tanto tú mantienes una rara fidelidad a mí… que asco. Me siento asquerosa. Me siento enferma, siento como si hubiera robados nuestras vidas en el intento.

El viento volvió a soplar intranquilo trayendo las fragancias de los árboles. Un popurrí de aromas que acunaron nuestros cuerpos sentados uno junto al otro disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Viento, dímelo. Viento por favor alza mis sueños. Dime si por fin, estas dos almas calzaran. Dime si él junto a mí por fin armaremos esa cosa llamada amor.

De sabor amargo te di a probar. Y tú tomabas la hiel que no acababa y el viento soplaba. Gracias amigo…. Mejor amigo…. Gracias Naruto.

Entonces tú sólo posas tu mano vieja sobre la mía y prometemos amistad por siempre. Las arrugas no te lucen, tampoco creo que me luzcan a mí. Nunca pude ser como mi maestra. No soy buena para las máscaras. Esos ojos vivaces aun centellean cada vez que sonríes con disimulo. Hace años atrás dejaste la algarabía.

Ahora pareces encorvado y creo que un poco más bajo. Nuestros cabellos ahora son vestigio de lo que antes era vivo. Hebras casi grises que gritan a los demás que ya dentro de poco alcanzamos el final.

El principio de otro viaje…

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En bobadas- te respondo con ojos cerrados. Con un poco de frío. Maldito viento.

-Sakura-chan ¿Crees que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida?- me preguntas con esa voz disipada. Tu mano tiembla… ¡Dios! Como estamos de viejos y aun me llamas como si fuésemos un par de adolescentes.

-No lo sé- respondo sincera como siempre. Dejo que su temblar acune mi mano… fea con manchas que antes no estaban. Las uñas amarillentas y tiesas como ladrillo adornan las puntas de mis dedos larguiruchos.

-¿Te gustaría?-insistes con tono ronco. Si no sintiera tu calor y no te viera. No sabría que eres tú.

Sólo asiento con mi cabeza. Nunca se me han dado bien las palabras.- El atardecer parece fuego…

Dirijo la mirada al horizonte. No veo casi. La vista ya no es la de antes. Pero distingo las manchas de colores. –Se me antoja un té.

Ya ni masticar nuestros cuerpos permiten- Se me antoja caldo de ramen…-dice él.

-Naruto… perdóname- le digo por fin. Tan cansada que las lágrimas no salen.

-¿Crees que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida?-me pregunta a manera de respuesta. El temblar de su mano desaparece abruptamente junto con su último suspiro.

-Es una promesa de vida.- prometo por fin esta vez.

_Con la llegada de la noche las dos vidas unidas por la amistad se extinguieron con la promesa del amor._

**FIN**

Bueno… les presento a mí yo trágica y kinda depresiva. No me gusta escribir en ese estado, me hace sentir como una carga. Pero pues EN FIN este fue el resultado. No es el próximo Nobel pero pues cumplió con mi catarsis que al fin de cuentas es lo importante.

Críticas SÍ Y SÓLO SÍ son constructivas

**Miyuki Uchiha**

(_Neka sin convicción y tras del hecho al borde de la razón)_

_Escuchando: Thank You Love – Taiho Shichauzo… __EPA que de ahí viene el MIYUKI tututututu y el título de este WANNA BE de escrito ¬¬ ush porquería. _


End file.
